Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly, to an electronic module using the heat dissipation module.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with along the staggering advancements of science and technology, the electronic apparatuses of information products such as notebook (NB), tablet PC and smart phone have entered our daily life more frequently. The type and the function of the electronic apparatus become more and more diversified, and these electronic apparatuses get more popular thanks to the convenience and practicality thereof and can be applicable as per different purposes.
In an electronic apparatus, it usually includes a central processing unit (CPU), a system on chip (SOC) or other electronic components, which (in particular, CPU) however would produce a lot of thermal energy during operation, so that how to integrate an appropriate heat-dissipating design into an electronic apparatus gradually becomes a focus cared by the relevant industries.